She's All That--And A Bag of Chips!
by Itsrosexo
Summary: SEQUEL to She's All That! Richard and his once geeky but now beautiful girlfriend Kori Anders are excited for their Junior year, late night parties, and future dates. Everything is going swell for them and their friends but once a new guy shows up, Kori catches his eye. Will he be a friend or a foe?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back my loves! And boy am I excited for this story! It's going to be amazing! Richard and Kori's relationship is gonna grow tremendously in this story and don't worry, other couples will arise :) well happy reading y'all! **

**~Rosie**

* * *

Chapter 1: Jump for Joy

The first day of school was always hectic. Especially at Jump City high. Students were frantically trying to find the right classes, freshmen were trying to open their lockers, and teachers were already breaking up fights. Yup, pretty crazy.

It was sad to see the summer end and the new school year start. Frankly, no one was happy about it. The only thing that felt like summer now was the weather.

Kori Anders stood at her locker, organizing all of her new school supplies. She'd actually been looking forward to this day. She was excited for her junior year and all the surprises that would come with it. Well, hopefully they'd be good surprises.

"Heh, you would be organizing you freakin locker."

Kori whipped her head around to come face to face with her best fried, Jade Nguyen.

"Jade!" She put a hand to her heart. "You scared me. And hey! I don't want to start the year off messy. And you know how I am!" Kori continued filling the top shelf of her locker with books.

Jade crossed her arms and leaned on the locker next to her. "I know, I know. Ugh, I can't believe how fast summer flew by."

Kori blew her bangs out of her face and sighed. "Right. But you've got to admit, it was one of the best summers." She looked mockingly at Jade.

Jade smacked Kori playfully and leaned in close. "Kori! Don't make jokes about it..."

Kori gave her an incredulous look. "What? I wasn't!"

"Whatever," Jade crossed her arms. "I don't regret a single moment of it. It was...the best night of my life."

Kori laughed and filled her pencil bag with pencils, pens, erasers, and some hand lotion while Jade stared dreamily off into space.

Over the summer, July 1st to be exact, Jade had lost her virginity to Roy. It surprised most of their friends given the fact that they were only sixteen. But then again, half of the school were non virgins.

Now, Jade and Roy were closer than ever. And there was no doubt that these two teens were in love. For them, being each other's 'firsts' was a big deal. Actually, it'd be a big deal for anyone.

Oh, and Yes, Roy was still a virgin. Until July 1st anyway.

"I think it's cute. And honestly l could see you and Roy getting married." Kori said, turning to face Jade.

Jade bit her lip and nodded. "Me too." She then looked at Kori and her green eyes went wide. "You and Richard would SO get married before us though!"

Kori smiled widely and now she was the one staring dreamily up in space. Richard Grayson, her boyfriend, her best friend, practically her everything. Ever since last year...well lets just say they've been through a lot and in the end, they've become a lot.

"Oh gosh," Jade cringed playfully. "I hate it when you get that look."

Kori gaped at her and stuck out her tongue. Together, the two girls stood at Kori's locker chatting about the new school year and their past summer. Every now and then, some freshmen boys would pass by and through a few flirty compliments towards them which result in Jade flipping them off. But Kori would simply laugh and roll her eyes.

Just then a pair of strong arms enveloped Kori and spun her around. The perky redhead giggled and turned around happily. "Richard!" She threw her arms around him and gave him a peck on the lips.

Richard smiled gracefully and brushed back a stray piece of her hair. "Hey beautiful. Long time no see."

Kori smirked and clutched her French book to her chest. "You saw me two days ago."

"Two days too long." He replied with a wink.

She laughed and hit him playfully. Meanwhile, Roy and Jade were up against the lockers in a little make out scene. But this was no surprise, they could never last at least five minutes without their lips locking.

"Geez, swallow her why don't ya?" Said Karen Beecher as she joined the group. Victor Stone trailed behind his girlfriend carrying his backpack and a football,

Jade and Roy pulled away.

"Nice to see you too, Kar." Roy said, slinging an arm around Jade's shoulders.

Karen crossed her arms and smiled mockingly. "Isn't it always?" After she said that, the guys burst out in laughter which resulted in Karen sending them all a death glare. That sure shut them up.

"So, how was everyone's last days of summer?" Kori asked, quickly killing the tenseness in the air.

"Well, I spent the last two days cramming in some last minute shopping." Karen said. And by the looks of her dazzling outfit, her answer seemed to be true.

Karen was a true fashion maniac. In a good way though. She was wearing a leopard print pencil skirt with red pumps and a black tank top. She accessorized the outfit with a few gold chains and a Chanel black purse.

"There's no surprise!" Roy said. "I, though, spent at least eight hours put together at the gym. Gotta look good for the ladiessss."

Jade hit him and looked away, clearly offended. But her quickly said, "I'm just kidding! I've only got one girl in my life."

"Your mom doesn't count." Vic commented.

Everyone began to laugh and Roy gave Vic the finger. "Laugh all you want, Stone. But I was actually talking about this amazing girl right here." Roy pulled Jade closer to him and kissed her temple.

While the guys rolled their eyes, the girls watched admiringly as the ginger wrapped his arms around the Asian beauty.

"Maybe I picked the wrong time to join the group." Rachel Roth, the goth of the group said as she walked up to her friends. "It looks like Roy is about to dry hump Jade.

Another round of laughter was shared but Roy and Jade remained quiet. Then Roy yelled, "Cut us some slack assholes!" He grabbed Jade's hand and pulled her through the group. "We're going to the courtyard. Where we can make out and NOT get made fun of." And with that the couple walked down the crowded hallway and out to the busy courtyard.

"I'm pretty sure people will crack jokes about them just as much." Richard added as soon as Jade and Roy were out of earshot.

"It's not their fault they're in love. Especially since they...well, you know..." Kori trailed off, referring to July 1st's incident between the couple.

Everyone nodded, knowing fully what she was talking about. Just then, Alain Schwimmer, Wally West, and Gar Alain joined the group.

"Hey guys!" Alain said as he fist bumped Vic and Richard. "Where's Roy and Jade?"

"Courtyard."

"Another make out session I'm guessing?" Alain asked.

The two guys nodded and Alain gave a thumbs up. Richard looked over to Wally and Gar, who's eyes were red and bloodshot.

"What's wrong with you two?" He asked.

"No...sleeep..." Gar replied, practically falling into Rachel's arms, the goth caught him with a look of despair and disgust on her face.

"We stayed up all night playing COD on Xbox live." Wally explained as he took a large gulp of his extra large Starbucks coffee.

Karen pursed her lips and handed Rachel a tissue for Gar's drool. "You really shouldn't stay up the night before the first day of school."

"Thanks captain obvious." Wally replied and Karen rolled her eyes at him.

"Anyway," Karen started, "Who's having the back to school/end of summer party this year?" Karen asked.

Richard raised his hand and said, "That would be me!"

They all gasped lightly and smiled. Then, Vic said, "No way man! Bruce is letting you throw a party?"

Richard scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly. "Not exactly...Bruce is leaving for California with Diana on Friday morning. And he gave Alfred the entire weekend off. So I get the whole mansion to myself!"

The guys high-fived their friend and was suddenly very excited for Friday to come.

"This is going to be the best party ever! Pool, arcade, a gigantic dance floor, and not to mention all the booze!" Wally practically had stars in his eyes as he was explaining all of the peaks of the upcoming party.

"Righhhht..." Richard said as he stared at Wally. "Anyway, I've already let the junior and senior class know. But spread the word to them again in case they forgot or didn't get my mass text. Oh! Also, no lower class men."

"Sorry Wally, no lower class men for you!" Alain joked and they all laughed.

Just then, the five minute bell rang signaling that the halls needed to be cleared.

"Oh! See y'all at lunch!" Vic said and departed from his friends with Karen in tow.

"Yeah, see ya." Alain waved goodbye and walked towards the science wing.

Soon, everyone left for their designated class, leaving Rachel all alone with Gar still drooling on her shoulder.

"Ughhhhhhhh." She groaned, "Why me?"

TT

Jason Todd thumped his mechanical pencil against the wooden desk he was currently sitting in. The five minute bell had just rang and he'd been sitting in this American government class for ten minutes.

He ran a hand through his spiked, light brown hair and sighed. It was bad enough he didn't know anyone in this school and it was even worse that his mom had practically forced him to move with her to a whole new city. He was perfectly fine-and happy-living in Steel City. Until his mom and dad's divorce.

He'd wanted to stay in Steel City with his dad and finish the next two years of high school in a place where he'd grown up. But since his dad was barely making enough money to put food on the table, Jason's mom had custody of him.

"Can I sit here?" A guy with long red hair, dark eyebrows, and a round body asked.

Jason motioned for him to sit and said, "Be my guest."

The guy smiled and sat down. "Thanks. Hey, are you new here?"

Jason nodded. "Yupp. I'm Jason." He held out a hand for the guy to shake.

The guy shook it and beamed as if he'd just met a celebrity. "Jack Hamilton. But everyone usually calls me Control Freak."

"Uhh...Jack is fine for me." Jason said, noticing Jack's Star Wars t- shirt and the various comic books that were stacked on top of his desk.

The two boys sat there, Jack reading his comic and Jason still tapping his pencil against the wooden desk. It seemed like the longest five minutes of his life. When Jason looked back at the clock, there were only two minutes left and the classroom was already pretty full.

"Oh, by the way, if you need someone to show you around, I'm your guy!" Jack inputed as he jabbed a thumb at his chest.

Jason nodded, somewhat grateful. "Thanks dude. Uhh...so, are you a junior?"

"Sure am broski! But just to warn ya, I have a 3.4 GPA. My life revolves around video games and comic books."

Jason raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "I can tell."

Jack ignored his comment and leaned in a little closer. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask me!"

Jason nodded yet again and had a feeling that Jack didn't have very many friends. He felt somewhat sorry for the guy. Maybe they could become friends. I mean, it's not like he had-

"Oh my..." Jason whispered as he stared at the girl that had just entered the classroom. He was basically drooling as he watched her take a seat in the back. Many people said hi to her or gave a nice compliment. But who could blame them?

She had long, ruby red hair and side swept bangs that framed her angelic face perfectly. Her smile could light up the whole entire city and she had the most amazing body ever. But her emerald green eyes were almost an unnatural, yet beautiful green color. She looked so familiar to him...

"Who is that?" Jason quickly asked Jack.

Jack followed to where Jason's pencil pointed and when his eyes landed on the mystery girl, hearts practically formed in his eyes.

"That girl, my friend, is Kori Anders. She is one of the school's goddess's and, in my opinion, is the prettiest girl that ever walked the planet."

Jason stared at Kori as she flipped her long hair and took out a purple notebook from her bag. "How do I approach her?"

Jack laughed loudly and the class stared at him. But after a few seconds, they turned back to what they were doing.

"Okay, first of all, you don't approach her." Jack said holding up one finger.

"And why is that?"

Jack's eyes went wide and he pulled Jason a little closer to him. A little too close for comfort. "Dude, Kori Anders is the girlfriend of the JC High's golden boy."

Jason raised an eyebrow but sudden realization of who she was dawned on him. "Richard Grayson's girlfriend."

He thought back to the magazine his mom had brought home towards the end of summer when he first moved to Jump. Richard and Kori were on the front page dressed in summer clothing. They were walking down the streets of Jump City, hands intertwined and dazzling smiles on their perfect faces. The caption read; Jump City's Golden Couple still going strong!

"Uh, yeah. The one and only Richard Grayson! I mean, you can be friends with her, but nothing more." Jack said.

Just then the bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"Welcome back students!" Mr. Mod's thick British accent rang through the students' ears and it made them cringe slightly.

Jason could already tell he was going to hate this class. He could already tell that the school year was going to he shitty. But he was hoping he'd have more classes with Kori Anders. Especially Chemistry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for all the waiting! i promise to upload sooner, things have been busy around here. But please read and review!**

**~Rosie**

* * *

Chapter 2: Stress

"Okay, it's official. Every single one of my classes so far, SUCK." Wally said as he slammed his tray down on the lunch table.

Kori sipped her water and furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because, you know that Jenny Hex chick?" He asked. Everyone nodded. "She's in every single one of my freakin classes!"

Silence.

Then Vic said, "And that's bad because...?"

Wally stopped chewing his burger and sent Vic a death glare. "Dude! She's the definition of Bitch!"

"Ah, c'mon man, lighten up. She's probably just crushing on on you." Richard said as he threw a wadded up napkin at his friend.

Wally waved him away and scowled. "I highly doubt that. I don't care anyway because I'll never like her!"

Roy, who was busy talking to Jade, cut into the conversation real quick and added, "Be careful what you say. You know what happened last year." The ginger looked over at Richard and a quiet awkwardness filled the air. Richard glared at Roy and Roy turned back to Jade.

Kori looked away, not wanting to remember half of last year. It hurt her too much. But if it'd never happened, she'd never be where she was now.

"Sooo...y'all wanna hang out after school?" Karen asked, quickly changing the subject.

Vic shook his head. "Can't. We got football practice after school."

We as in Vic, Roy, Richard, and Alain.

"Whatta bout you Kori?" She asked the redhead.

"I wish I could but I have a student council meeting." Kori was the StuCo president of the junior class.

Karen looked at Wally with a smile. But the speedball just shook his head apologetically and said, "Me and Gar have got to set up our new League of Legends accounts."

Karen, along with the rest of the table, rolled their eyes at their friends' nerdiness.

Lastly, Karen looked at Rachel, who was quietly reading her book. And it was as if the monotone girl was psychic as she looked up at Karen and sighed. "I'm free," Karen clapped her hands and her hazel eyes were wide with joy. "But no shopping."

Karen pouted slightly but shook it off. "Fine. I have enough clothes anyway...for now at least."

Some of them laughed while the rest groaned. Karen really was a shopaholic.

The group sat there for the next twenty minutes just talking about anything and everything. The guys talked about the parties that were coming up and the exciting football season. Jade and Karen were trying to get Kori to try out for cheerleading since one of their old girls moved away. So there was one spot on the squad and tryouts would be on Friday.

"C'mon Kori! You'd be a perfect cheerleader!" Karen gushed as she clutched Kori's arm.

Kori shifted uncomfortably and shook her head. "No...no I don't think so. I'm not even close to the cheerleading type."

Everyone began to protest against her.

"Yes you are! You've got the spirit!"

"And good voice."

"Plus long legs which will make your jumps look great!"

"Don't forget her rockin body you guys!"

Everyone turned to Wally and he smiled innocently. Kori's face heated up wth embarrassment and Richard grabbed Wally's shoulder rather harshly.

"What was that Wall?" He asked the redhead.

Wally tried squirming away but it was no use under Richard's death grip. "Uncle! Uncle! Haha, nothing bro! Ow!"

Richard smiled, clearly satisfied and let go of Wally's shoulder. "That's what I thought." He then put an arm around Kori and pulled her close.

Everyone laughed-except Wally-and Vic spoke up. "I think you should go for it lil red."

Kori smiled and stood up. "I'll think about it." She picked up her tray and headed over to the trash cans.

As they began to converse again, Kitten Moth sashayed her way over to their table and sent the group into a dead silence.

"Well, if it isn't my most favorite group in this school?" She said sarcastically.

Rachel scowled and slammed her book shirt. "I'm sorry, but shouldn't you be in the bathroom drowning your face in some more makeup?"

Everyone began laughing and Kitten glared at Rachel. "Shut it Roth." She crossed her arms and smirked. "Looks like you could use a little yourself."

Rachel narrowed her amethyst eyes into slurs and steam was practically coming out of her ears. Richard, who could already tell Rachel was getting pissed, jumped in and said, "Uh, Kitten?"

At the sound of his voice, Kitten snapped her head to him and hearts formed in her icy blue eyes. "Oh Richie poo! What is it?"

Vic and the guys failed to hold in snickers while Kori began approaching their table yet again.

"I was just gonna let you know that...YOU'RE NOT WANTED HERE." Richard yelled, earning a few stares from different tables.

Kori laughed and purposely kissed Richard on the lips in front of the blonde bimbo.

Kitten squealed and crossed her arms. "Do what you want and say what you want but I'll have you know that I'm not one to mess with this year. Since Babs is gone, I rule this school and I'm the new queen bee." And with that, she sashayed her way all the way out the cafeteria doors.

"More like Queen Bitch." Karen added. Another round of laughter went around.

"Man I hate her." Wally said. Everyone agreed and soon the bell rang, ending the sophomore lunch shift.

The group said their goodbyes and headed off to their classes. Hopefully, Wally wouldn't have anymore classes with Jenny Hex.

TT

"So, how was your StuCo meeting today?" Richard asked Kori as he took a bite of his pizza. After his football practice and after her StuCo meeting, they both came to the local pizza parlor.

Kori sighed and moved her straw around in her drink. "Well, we were working on this year's homecoming theme."

"Homecoming...when is that?"

Kori raised an eyebrow. "September 15th."

He nodded and continued eating his pizza, leaving Kori confused. She shook her head and took a sip of her Dr. Pepper. "Plus, I'm on duty to show a new guy around tomorrow morning. I didn't get a chance this morning. Ugh, I'm just stressed and it's only the first day."

Richard took one of her hands in his and kissed it. "Don't be. Things will get better. Don't carry more weight than you can handle babe."

Kori smiled and admired her boyfriend's encouraging words. "Thanks Richard. But you know how I am..."

He nodded and smirked. "I know how you are. Crazy busy, always focused on school, never focused on me-

Kori hit him playfully. "So not true!"

He laughed and threw his hands up in defense. "I'm kidding! But seriously, Kor. You need to lighten up on school. It's not good for you."

She laughed and crossed her arms. "Oh Richard, you're so full of it."

They both laughed and enjoyed the rest of their pizza. They talked about the upcoming school year and Richard's party on Friday. Kori also mentioned how she was seriously thinking about becoming a cheerleader.

"I think you should become a cheerleader." Richard encouraged while leaving a five dollar tip on the table.

Kori smiled and stood up from her seat. "I think I am. It'd would be fun especially with Karen and Jade."

They walked out of the pizza parlor and to Richard's car. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and slipped his black shades on. "I'd have my beautiful cheerleader and you'd have your sexy football player."

Kori laughed again and pulled out her car keys. "You're seriously an idiot." She giggled when she saw his hurt look and caressed his smooth cheek. "But you're my idiot."

He pulled her close and kissed her. After pulling apart he enveloped her in a giant hug. "Agh! There's just never enough time with you!" He said.

Kori smiled widely and kissed his cheek. Walking backwards towards her car she said, "I gotta go, Rich. I'll see you tomorrow."

He stared at her dreamily and wished he could just stay with her in the parking lot and kiss her over and over. "I love you, angel."

She giggled and before she got into her car she said, "I love you more."

TT

Jade and Roy sat in Roy's bedroom, their various binders and notebooks sitting in front of them. It was about 6pm and Jade was trying hard not to fall asleep. They'd already finished their calculus homework, history book scavenger hunt worksheet, and now they were working on a three page essay on how their summers went for Honors English.

"Oh my gosh, I'm dying." Jade groaned and dropped her pencil down on the carpet where Roy was sitting.

Roy picked up her pencil and looked up. "That's not good," He set it on her notebook and sat up. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and brushed back her hair into a high ponytail. "I have a headache, I'm super tired, and I'm starving!"

"Why didn't you just say so? Ollie just stocked up on food for the entire month." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "C'mon, lets get food."

She smiled lazily and followed him down the long hall, and down the stairs, towards the kitchen.

Once there, Roy opened the fridge and took out a bag of pizza rolls and French fries and held them up in front on Jade. "This work?"

Jade nodded. "100 percent."

He shut the fridge and grabbed two cookie sheets. Jade went over to help him and she took the bag of French fries.

"So, excited for football season?" She asked while pouring half the bag onto the pan.

Roy preheated the oven and poured his bag onto one of the pans. "Oh yeah. What about you? For cheer?"

Jade nodded and put the half empty bag of fried back in the fridge. "Yeah. I'm just hoping we find a girl to fill our spot before our first game next week."

Roy spreader the pizza rolls out and threw away the bag. "I'm sure you guys will. Hopefully Kori tries out."

"That'd be absolutely perfect." Jade perched herself on top of the counter and kicked her feet back and forth. "So we're going to Richard's Friday right?"

Roy put both of the pans in the oven and scoffed. "Uh, duh. Who wouldn't want to go to a party Friday night?"

Jade laughed and tilted her head. "Mmm...good question. I'm so ready to break in my new heels on the dance floor."

Roy laughed and placed his hands on her hips. "While you're dancing, I'll be in his library reading the latest book on fishing. I've been wanting to try out this new fishing pole Ollie got me over the summer."

Jade raised her eyebrows and gave him a surprised look. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "What?"

"Roy." She narrowed her green eyes at him.

He laughed and threw his head back. "I'm kidding! Geez, you know I'll be with my girl aka you." He kissed her hand and she giggled.

She glanced at the clock on the oven and bit her lip. "Hey, where's Ollie?"

"Business meeting. Won't be back till 10. Why?"

She smirked at him and asked, "How long will the food take?"

He raised an eyebrow and a smile grew on his face. "Another 20 minutes..."

Jade pulled him closer and wrapped her legs around him. She began kissing him and he played along. When the need for air came up, the pulled apart and Roy said, "Lets take this to my room, shall we?"

Jade laughed as Roy picked her up and began walking to his room with her. Maybe Mondays weren't all that bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3 everyone! Kori and the gang meet...Jason! Finally lol. Umm I love you all and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Hey, the more reviews, the faster the next chapter comes. ;)**

**~xoxo Rose**

* * *

Chapter 3: Kori, meet Jason

Kori slammed her car door shut on accident and hit the lock button on her car keys. She shuffled through a pile of papers all while trying to take a sip of her vanilla latte. She was supposed to be at school at 7 am to show the new guy around and she was currently ten minutes late.

Kori shoved the papers in her bag along with her car keys and took a large sip of her coffee. She rushed through the front doors of the school and practically flew to the office.

"Sorry I'm-!

'Splash!'

She'd ran into someone, her coffee spilling all over the front of her white t-shirt, exposing her purple bra.

Kori's mouth hung open and her face flushed red with embarrassment.

"Oh crap!" She gasped and bent down to pick up the cup. "I'm so sorry!"

The guy picked up her book bag and waved her off. "No, no. That was all me."

Kori shook her head and looked at the secretary. "Uhh, I'm so sorry."

The secretary smiled sweetly and picked up the phone. "No worries honey, I'll call the janitor. Just show Jason around before class starts."

Kori smiled and nodded. She turned back to Jason with an even bigger smile and held out her hand. "Hi! I'm Kori Anders, president of the Junior class and I'm here to be your tour guide. Sorry bout yesterday, I didn't have any time."

Jason stared at her in amusement and was phased by her immense beauty. He shook her hand and forced words out of his mouth. "Not a problem. You're here now right?"

She giggled and nodded. She noticed him looking at her chest and immediately remembered the stain on her t-shirt. "Eeeep!" She gasped, covering her chest.

Now Jason's cheeks heated up and he looked away quickly. "I-I'm sorry. I just-uhh..." He scratched the back of his head and mentally smacked himself for making a horrible first impression.

Kori laughed lightly and slipped on her army green jacket. "It's fine. I'll just get a new shirt from one of my friends!"

Jason smiled, admiring her positive attitude. He then motioned towards the door and said, "Shall we?"

Kori held her chin up high and smirked. "We shall!"

TT

"Where's Kori?" Vic asked Richard as they sat in the cafeteria eating breakfast.

Richard shook his head and tried remembering what she had to do that was so important. "Ahhh...I forgot."

"Mmm!" Jade interrupted while gulping down her coffee. "She had to show a new guy around!"

"Oh yeah! He's super cute." Karen said with dreamy eyes.

Everyone-especially Vic-looked at her in astonishment. She quickly recovered by saying, "I mean-he's in our grade! Super weird?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Nice one."

Vic narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. Richard shook it off and turned to Jade. "What's his name?"

"Jason Todd." She said and took another swig of coffee. "He moved here from Steel City and is rumored to be a total hotty."

The guys rolled their eyes and scoffed, mumbling rude comments to themselves. Just then, Kole Weathers came up to Jade and Karen. "Hey girls!" The perky little girl said, her dark pink hair bouncing with curls. "OMG, did you see the new guy?"

Kole was a cheerleader, like Jade and Karen. That's how she was good friends with them.

"Uhh, not yet. Why? Is he as cute as everyone is saying?" Jade asked, ignoring the guys' disgusted facial expressions.

Kole's blue eyes went wide and she pointed towards the doors. "I don't know, turn around and tell me."

The group slowly looked towards the cafeteria doors to see Kori standing with a more than handsome Junior. Jade and Karen's eyes practically had hearts in them. Even Rachel started blushing.

"Wow..."

"He is,"

"So cuteeee!" Kole finished for them and jumped up and down with excitement.

All eyes turned towards the two teens that had just walked in. Meanwhile, Kori was just finishing up her tour, much to Jason's dismay.

"And this is our lovely cafeteria filled with our lovely student body." She began walking with a pep in her step from the sight of her friends. "Come meet my amazing friends!" She pulled him towards them and he began to grow extremely nervous.

"Hey guys! This is Jason Todd!" Kori introduces him by pushing him forward and smiling widely.

Jason raised a hand a waved. The others greeted him politely and tried not to cringe.

"Hey beautiful," Richard pulled Kori to him and kissed her forehead. "How is your morning?"

Kori leaned in closer to him and felt butterflies in her tummy. But she always felt butterflies whenever she was around Richard. "I'm good. Uhh," Kori looked down at her shirt as did Richard.

His eyes went wide and he asked, "What happened? Did you and your coffee get in a fight?" He laughed lightly at the last part.

Kori grinned and shook her head. "No, I was running late and I accidentally ran into Jason."

Richard raised an amused eyebrow and his mouth formed a thin line. He knew he shouldn't have been jealous. Especially since Jason was the one who got coffee all over her. Why would you be jealous of that?

"Omg, girl. You're lucky I keep three spare outfits in my locker." Karen sad immediately standing up.

Kori's emerald green eyes went wide and she began to protest. "Oh no, Karen it's really-

"Also complete with three pairs of shoes. Now, lets go before anyone else sees that embarrassing stain!" Karen pulled Kori up within seconds and the redhead held a frantic look on her face.

"See ya later guys!" She called and blew a kiss to Richard.

Jason stood there awkwardly and rocked back and forth on his feet. Jade sensed the awkwardness in the air and smacked Roy, who was oblivious to the scene.

"Talk to him!" She whisper-yelled to her boyfriend.

Roy sighed and looked to Jason. "Sit down dude. We don't bite."

Jason laughed awkwardly and sat down next to Gar. Jade shook her head and rolled her hands thinking, 'Great way to start out the convo, Roy.'

"So, you moved here from Steel?" Richard asked, placing his hands in front of him. He was going to interrogate the crap out of this guy. Well, in the nicest way possible that is.

"Yup. Just moved here over the summer." Jason replied calmly.

"Do you like Jump City?" Wally asked.

Jason nodded and squinted slightly. "Ehh. I'd like it more if I actually knew people here." The group stared at him and Jason cleared his throat. "What I mean is, I just miss my old friends and stuff..."

Jade smiled and sat up, trying to brighten the mood a bit. "Well, that's understandable! Right guys?" She glared at her friends and they all agreed just as enthusiastically.

"Well, let us introduce ourselves," Jade started, "I'm Jade Nguyen and this is my boyfriend Roy Harper." Roy saluted Jason and went back to playing Candy Crush. Jade just rolled her eyes and looked at everyone else.

"I'm Victor Stone and the girl that left with Kori is my girlfriend, Karen." Vic gave Jason a friendly handshake.

"I'm Gar Logan. The best prankster, jokester, and ladies man at Jump City High!" Gar jabbed a proud thumb at his chest.

Jason chuckled and said, "Why do I find that so hard to believe?"

"Because it's not true." Rachel cut in monotonously. She gave a barely visible smile. "Rachel Roth."

Jason nodded at her and could tell she wasn't one of the peppy ones of the group.

"I'm Wally West! Fastest kid in the whole school and I actually got game with the ladies unlike grass stain over here." Wally smirked at a fuming Gar.

"Nice." Jason laughed as he fist bumped Wally.

"Alain Schwimmer. Nice to meet you dude."

Richard watched as they fist bumped each other and finally decided to introduce himself. "And I'm Richard Grayson. Boyfriend of Kori Anders and adopted son of Bruce Wayne."

Richard couldn't help but feel very proud of his close to perfect life.

Jason nodded and leaned back nonchalantly. He knew right away that Richard wasn't a big fan of his. But it's only because of Kori.

"I know. I've seen you in magazines. Sometimes with Kori. Other times with, well, other girls." Jason raised an amused eyebrow and tried not to smirk when Richard's face turned grim.

The group tried to hold in laughter at Jason's joke. Richard just shook it off and leaned forward. "Well, that was before I met Kori. Now, she's the only girl for me."

Jason smiled, feeling a little defeated since Richard Grayson had the hottest girl in school under his arm. "That's good, man."

Feeling bad, Richard smiled and said, "Well, I'm having a party Friday night. All juniors and seniors invited. I can text you the address if you want?"

"Sounds awesome but I'm busy Friday. Maybe another time."

Richard nodded, slightly surprised but kind of relieved. "Definitely."

Soon, the bell rang. And once again they each headed off to their classes.

TT

Wally, Vic, Alain, and Gar sat in Art class with Miss Lux. They were trying to make a collage of something they like to do in their free time using only pieces from a magazine.

Wally was trying to make a collage of an Xbox 360 as was Gar. Vic was creating a football collage and Alain was doing a swimming pool.

It was actually hard for them.

"Why..." Wally said, while flipping through a Better Homes magazine. "Why is this so HARD!?"

Miss Lux walked over to him and smiled sweetly. "Mr. West, it's only hard if you make it hard."

When she walked away, the guys busted up laughing.

"It's only hard if you make it hard." Vic cooed mockingly.

Wally scowled and began cutting out a white couch for the outside of the Xbox. "Shut it. I don't even know why I took this class."

Alain glued a piece to his poster board and laughed. "Lighten up Wall. It's an easy A class."

"Yeah dude. If I can pass, so can you." Gar chimed in.

Wally rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air. "It's only the second day for crap sakes! "

"Yeah, and you already hate it." Vic said.

Alain'a eyes went wide and he quickly looked away. "You're gonna hate it even more now." The guys looked at him confusingly and Alain pointed towards the doorway.

There stood Jenny Hex in all of her pale and pink glory.

Wally's face flushed red with anger. He practically ripped his magazine in half as he said, "What the hell is she doing in here!?"

As if Miss Lux heard him, she turned around and motioned towards Jenny. "Everyone, this is Jennifer Hex. She'll be joining our class this year."

Jenn waved hi to a few people she knew and caught Wally's eye for a split second. He glared and she glared right back, her pink eyes flaring with hatred.

"Man, she's got it bad for you." Vic sad, sinking lower into his chair.

Wally shook his head and grunted. "No. No. No. She is now officially in every single one of my classes! It's like she changed a class on purpose just to annoy the hell out of me!"

"Actually dipshit, I had to take this class. My journalism class was already fool. I wouldn't want to spend any more time with you than I already have to." Jenny sneered at him and grabbed a pair of scissors off of the desk in front of him.

Wally gaped, slightly insulted and shocked. But more angry. "Did you guys just hear that?!"

The guys laughed and nodded.

"Yup, and man was it funny!" Gar beamed.

"You should've seen your face!" Vic added and pounded his fist on the table as he laughed dramatically.

Wally groaned and let his head fall back. He was not gonna enjoy junior year at all.

TT

"Kori!" Jade pushed through the crowded halls towards her best friend. "We're still going to Starbucks after school right?"

Kori smiled and nodded. "Yes. I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She opened her locker and replaced her history book for her chemistry book. "Ugh, I have a huge headache right now and could really use some aspirin."

Jade leaned against a locker and half smiled. "Well once we get a chai tea latte in you you'll be feeling like a hundred bucks."

Kori laughed and closed her eyes. "I just want this day to be over with."

Jade agreed and saw Richard walking towards them. She pursed her lips and smirked. "Uhh, I gotta go. See ya later Kor!" She flitted away leaving Kori confused.

As the redhead turned around she understood why Jade had left. She smiled and kissed Richard on the lips.

"How's my princess today?" He asked while brushing back a lock of her hair.

Kori giggled and clutched her books to her chest. "In need of a major royal treatment."

Richard chuckled and grabbed one of her hands. "I can make that happen, just for you." They began walking down the hallway towards the science wing. They both had chemistry right now which was quite a coincidence. "After school?"

Kori groaned and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked down the hall. "I wish but me and Jade are in desperate need of girl time."

He nodded and raised an eyebrow. "Understandable. Maybe tomorrow?"

"I have a short cheer camp thing. Gotta learn all the ropes to being a cheerleader!"

Richard laughed and held the door to the chemistry room open for her. She walked in tiredly and set her books down on one of the lab tables. Richard followed suit and they both sat down on stools.

"Well I can't Thursday because I have a 3 hour long football practice and afterwards I have to get things ready for the party on Friday."

Kori frowned, seeing that there was no time for them any time soon. Frankly, this disappointed her to no end. "Awe...maybe Saturday then?"

Richard smiled. "Definitely."

Just then Rachel walked through the door and slammed her books down on the table next to them.

"You seem happy." Richard said sarcastically.

Rachel gave him a death glare and plopped down on the stool. "I. Am. Not. Happy."

Kori furrowed her eyebrows and frowned once again. "What's wrong Rach?"

"Mal Davidson is what's wrong. He tripped me in the hallway today and I practically dug my finger nails in the ground to keep from smashing his face in." The goth explained through clenched teeth. "I'm going to burn him."

Kori shook her head and felt pity on her friend. "Rachel, he's been bullying you since the end of last year. Go to the principal about this."

"No. I'll look like a coward. I'd rather just beat him until he bleeds to death."

Kori looked at Richard with a panicked expression. He shrugged and she hit him. He sighed and said, "Do it."

Kori hit him again and said, "I'll tell him to back off. In fact, I'll bring Jade and Karen along with me."

Rachel did a bland laugh. "That's not gonna do anything. Mal is just an all around bully to everyone. And a natural freak."

Richard cut in and said, "If you do make him beat him up can I get it on video?"

Kori shushed him. "Richard! Not helping!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned back around as the teacher walked through the door. She drummed her fingers against the cold table and began contemplating ways to teach Mal a lesson.

TT

After school, Jade and Kori drove their cars up to Starbucks to sit and chat for awhile while drinking coffee and or tea.

Kori slipped on one of her sun hats and a pair of sunglasses to hide from the paparazzi. Ever since her and Richard's relationship, she'd been photographed at least 2,000 times by the paparazzi or press. Given the fact Richard was famous, that made anyone close to him famous as well.

Thankfully, she'd made it into to coffee shop with Jade without blowing her cover.

They took a seat at a two person table and Kori removed her hat and glasses. "Woo, I'm so not used to this yet."

Jade laughed and picked up the cute sun hat. "Obviously you are if you just keep a random hat and sunglasses in your car."

Kori shrugged and checked her phone for any messages. "Mmm...maybe you're right. Haha, hey! Roy's well-known too!"

Jade smirked. "Yes but we haven't made ourselves that public yet!"

"Well me and Rich have been thinking about getting a bodyguard for whenever we go out."

Jade's eyes went wide and she put her phone down. "No way. Are you serious?"

Kori nodded. Then she laughed and shook her head. "No! I'm kidding! We can take care of ourselves."

"I would hope so. I mean, Richard knows every form of martial arts or whatever. And you actually pack a mean punch."

Kori laughed and stood up. "I think Richard would be enough. Lets get our drinks."

Jade followed her to the cashier line and together, they ordered two chai tea lattes and a cherry popover.

Once they sat back down, they hear the bell ring on the door.

It was Jason.

Kori immediately waved him over. "Jason!"

He smiled and walked over to her. "Hey Kori, Jade."

Jade nodded and grinned. Kori sipped on her drink and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Jason raised an eyebrow and coughed awkwardly. "I, uh, came to get a drink? Heh.."

Kori laughed. "I didn't mean to sound so dumb. I just-well this is kind of a girly place and our guy friends refuse to come here."

Jason nodded understandingly and looked down. "Well, they're missing out."

Kori smiled, here green eyes shining. "They sure are."

Jade looked between the two teens and clapped her hands together. "So! How're you liking Jump City?"

Jason snapped his head to her and cleared his throat. "Eh, I like Steel better. But I've met some pretty cool people including you two."

Jade eyed him up and down and smirked. "Ohhh. Alright." She sipped her drink and looked away.

Kori laughed and rolled her eyes. "Well, I won't keep you any longer. It was nice seeing you again."

Jason waved goodbye and said, "You too, Kori." And he headed towards the cashier before exiting the coffee joint.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Turn down for what? The week slowly went by and thank god it was finally Friday! The students couldn't be happier that they'd survived their first week of school. As for the junior and seniors, they were ready to party all night at Richard Grayson's mansion. After school, since it was the official start of the weekend, there was no after school meetings or sport practices, much to half of the student body's relief. So as of right now, the group immediately headed home to chill for awhile until Richard's party. Richard had taken Kori to school today so he'd be taking her home. As they were walking out to the parking lot hand in hand, Vic shouted out their names. "Rich! Kori! Wait up a minute," he shuffled over to the golden couple with Karen in tow. "What's up man?" Richard asked his muscular friend. "Me an Kar are going to get a bite to eat, you two wanna come?" Richard was just about to agree until Kori jumped in. "I'd love to but I have a bunch of homework that isn't gonna get itself done." Karen laughed and put a hand on Kori's shoulder. "Girl, it's finally Friday, the first week of school is finally over, and you're going home to do homework?" She sounded a little more surprised than she should've. Kori flitted her eyes tiredly and gave a small smile. "I know, I'm ridiculous. But if I don't get it done today, I'll have no time the rest of the weekend." Richard let go of her hand gently and looked at her confusingly. "What're you doing Saturday and Sunday?" "I'm having brunch with my mom and shopping with her Saturday morning and afternoon. Later that night, Jade, Karen," Kori looked at Karen to see if she'd remembered the girls night they'd planned, "and Rachel are coming over." "Oh yah! I forgot, heh..." Karen smiled sheepishly and Kori grinned understandingly. The redhead looked back at her boyfriend and continued on. "Sunday I have to drive my parents up to the airport. They're going to California for a large business meeting. They won't be back till the next Sunday. And afterwards," she took both of Richard's hands, "I was hoping we could spend some time together." She bit her lip and Richard's face flushed red. Vic and Karen began making disgusted noises and holding up their hands in defense. "Ew. No, no, NO. I've heard enough!" Karen said grabbing Vic and pulling him towards his car. "We'll see y'all tonight!" She called from afar. Vic looked back at Richard with a thumbs up and the boy wonder shook his head while laughing. He looked back at Kori and kissed her temple. "Of course I'll spend time with you Sunday." Kori giggled and wrapped her arms around him. But she soon felt herself being thrown over his shoulder and carried to his car. She couldn't help but laugh the whole way there and the parking lot full of students couldn't help but smile at their enlightening scene. TT Dancing bodies covered the foyer, family room, and living room of Richard's mansion. The music from the DJ up front boomed the song Timber by Pitbull and Ke$ha while a bunch of other teens were in the large kitchen chugging down countless alcoholic drinks. There was enough alcohol to last them 6 months at this party. People were already saying how this could possible be the best party of the year and it was only 10 pm. The party had only just begun an hour ago. Rachel sat on one of the lawn chairs by the huge patio staring out at large pool that glistened as if there were a million diamonds on it. She had a cup full of some weird concoction Vic had made for her. She'd taken one sip and let it burn the back of her throat. Afterwards, she'd decided that it'd been the worst drink ever with too much vodka. She didn't know why she was still holding it. Rachel heard the glass doors slide open and looked over to see Gar. He had two bottles of water in each of his hands as he took a seat next to her. "Hey Rach. Why're you out here by yourself?" He asked as he handed her a bottle of water. Rachel accepted it and thanked him quietly. She stared up at the night sky and shrugged. "I'm not much of a dancer believe or not." She said sarcastically. Gar chuckled. "I can tell. You seem like you're not really a big partier either." He looked at her full cup of alcohol and raised an eyebrow. She looked at it as well and grimaced. Rachel set the cup down on the glass table next to her. "Not really. I prefer peace and quiet." "Then why do you come?" Gar asked, hoping he wasn't getting on her nerves. "Mmm...It's entertaining to see people's true colors once they're intoxicated." She smiled a little and took a swig of water. Gar agreed with her and laughed. "It sure is." He looked out at the pool, his green eyes shining perfectly. "You gonna stay out here all night?" Rachel looked at him skeptically, wondering why he wasn't inside getting drunk of his ass or dancing with loopy girls that probably didn't even know his name. She shook the thought off and nodded. "Pretty much. I'm pretty boring if you haven't already noticed." Gar leaned back in the chair next to her, making himself comfortable. "I've already noticed, Rae." He smiled a toothy grin. "But I guess I'll be boring with you tonight." And so he sat there with her for awhile, neither of them saying anything. They just stared up at the moonlit sky and listened to the new song that was on. Gar ad Rachel always did have an odd relationship. But deep down inside each of them, they knew they had feelings for each other. "Don't call me Rae." Rachel said with a light laugh. Gar couldn't help but smile at her enchanting laugh. Meanwhile, Wally was having a hard time trying to best Jenny at pool in the arcade. She was stripes and he was solids and so far, he'd sunken two while she'd sunken five. And since he hated her more than homework-which is a lot-this was extremely frustrating for the redhead. "Wow West, you're bad at Art, picking up chicks, and pool. Do you have any talent?" Jenny laughed as she leaned against her pool stick. Wally glared at her, his temper glaring. "Shut up Hex! I could totally beat you if I was sober." He said, slurring his words a bit. Jenny laughed and took her shot. She'd sunk yet another ball. "Woohoo! I'm better than I thought." Wally set his pool stick down on the table rather harshly and took another sip of his beer. "Why am I even playing this with you? I hate you!" He walked over to the bar area and sat down. Jenny smirked and leaned against the pool table. Wally faced her and if looks could kill, Jenny would probably be dead right now. But he couldn't stop the blush that creeped in his cheeks as he stared at her petite figure and very appealing outfit. As she leaned against the pool table with her legs crossed, she was clad in black short shorts, a tight, light pink tank top that showed off her tummy and her hair was thrown up into a messy yet sexy up do. Overall, Jenny wasn't un-attractive. "What are you staring at?" She asked with a grimace. Wally snapped his eyes up to her cute face and frowned. "Apparently not much. What size bra do you wear? Or do you even need one?" Jenny gasped and covered her chest. "You are so rude!" Her pale cheeks had a slight redness in them and Wally smirked clearly satisfied. "And geez, what is up with that sorry excuse for hair? I mean pink?" He knew he was being mean and getting under her skin but what could he say? This is how much he loathed her. Jenny's eyes glistened a little and she flipped him off before stomping out of the room. When Wally laughed, it sounded forced and he couldn't help but feel bad for making her cry. As much as he really really didn't want to, he got up to go find her and apologize. TT It was now midnight and the party was still loud and alive. Although a few people were already passed out somewhere around the house, more people were chugging down drinks by the second. "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" A bunch of jocks yelled as Roy let the beer flow down his throat, not caring that it was dripping down his neck. "This is his 13th one of the night!" One of the football players yelled. Roy popped open his 13th can and began drinking it. Just then Jade pushed through the crowd and when she saw her close to passing out boyfriend, she snatched the can away from him. "Roy, what the hell!?" She snapped angrily. "Are you out of your mind!?" Roy wiped his mouth and waved her off laughing. "Shill babe, I'm finesss." He slurred and pulled her to him. She pushed away from him and scowled. "Like hell your fine! I'm taking you home!" When she saw his eyes widen slightly, she said, "After I sober you up!" Roy clumsily followed her up to one of the bedrooms. She grabbed at least five bottles of water on their way up. All of the jocks mocked Roy by saying "Ohhhhhh!" And laughing at the same time. Kori then entered the kitchen with a worried look on her face. When he saw one of Richard's football buddies, Landon, she walked over to him. "Hey Landon, have you seen Richard?" She asked loudly over the booming music. Landon turned his head and smiled when he saw it was Kori. "Hey little red. What'd you say?" He cupped his ear to get a clearer answer. She yelled a little louder, "Have you seen Richard!?" He shook his head no and gave her an apologetic smile. "Nope. Haven't seen him since I got here." She frowned and thanked him anyway. It's been almost an hour since she last saw Richard up by the DJ. She was dancing away with Jade until she left to attend to Roy's needs. Now, Kori was having a hard time trying to find her boyfriend. "Hey Kor! Tell Richard that we had fun!" Karen said while coming up to her with a drunken Vic. Kori nodded raised an eyebrow. "Are you sober?" She asked Karen. Karen nodded. "Yeah! Don't worry, in drivin." The hazel eyed girl laughed and gave her friend a hug. "See you later Hun!" Kori hugged her back but before she left she asked, "Have you seen Richard?" Karen shrugged and pointed out to the dance floor. "Last I saw him he was on the dance floor and then headed upstairs!" Kori nodded and thanked Karen before she left. Then, she headed to the stairs in search of Richard. While going up the slightly crowded stairs, she bumped into someone and apologized. "Kori?" She looked back at the guy she'd bumped into and smiled. "Jason!" He moved to the side of the staircase to avoid getting trampled. "Uhh, nice to see you? This is a huge house!" Kori laughed. "I know! I still haven't gotten used to it!" He smiled and a thought occurred to her. "Hey, I thought you couldn't come tonight?" He shoved his hands in his pockets and smirked. "My other plans got cancelled. This was the next best choice." She smiled and nodded, slightly mesmerized by his choice of words. Then she realized why she was going upstairs in the first place. "Well it was good seeing you again! I uh, gotta find my boyfriend." Jason's smile faltered and he nodded understandingly. "Right. I'll see you later Kori." He turned to leave and she stared at his retreating figure. Sighing, she turned around and began her search again. TT It'd now been over an hour since Kori had last seen Richard. Frankly, she was getting really worried. She'd checked all of the first and second floors and decided to re-check the first floor. As she made her way through the dancing bodies, she spotted Alain with a pretty brunette. "Alain!" She said, happy to have spotted one of her friends. Alain turned to her and smiled. "Hey Kori! What's up?" He moved away from the brunette and took a sip of his beverage. "Well I've been looking for Richard all night and I can't find him." She said sadly. Alain nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, I'll help you find him." Kori smiled and began to follow Alain to the family room. All of a sudden she felt something being pushed into her back. "Ow! Alain!" She screamed, feeling herself being plowed to the ground. He turned around and caught her just before she hit. Then, they both looked toward the scene before them. Two guys-big guys-were fighting it out on the dance floor. It looked as if they were two rhinoceroses wrestling each other. The DJ had cut the music and people started to yell and scream. Just then, more guys joined in on the fight and by now, people started to panic. Alain pushed Kori behind him protectively and she clutched his shoulder. "What do we do!?" She asked frantically. Alain stared at the crazy scene before him and tried to come up with a plan. Then he told Kori to stay put while he rounded up some football friends. Kori nodded and watched as all eight of the guys battled it out. The crowd started to yell, scream, and panic as worry washed over their faces. Never has a fight this big occur before. One of the bigger guys ran into Kori, knocking her onto the ground. Kori yelped and felt the guy get up off of her and go right back to fighting. "Kori!" Someone yelled and heaved her upright. It was Landon. "Are you okay? Where's Richard?" She shook her head and felt tears sting in her eyes. She was starting to get overwhelmed. "I-I don't know!" Landon gave her a sad look as his teammates began to swarm the fight, breaking the fighting guys apart. "Alain!" Landon called over Alain and motioned to Kori. Kori looked up at her friend with hot tears. He looked from the fight to her and back to the fight and back to her. "Where the hell is Richard!?" "What's going on?" Rachel asked as her and Gar took a spot next to Kori and Alain. They stared wide eyed at the scene in front of them. It looked like a zoo. "We don't know! They all just started to fight!" Alain yelled. Wally soon joined them along with a sobered up Roy and Jade. "What the hell!" Wally yelled and looked at his friends. "Things are getting out of control!" "Where is Richard! This is his damn party!" Roy yelled as he saw one of his teammates get thrown into the crowd. And then the crowd began to rush out of the house, not wanting any part of the horrific fighting scene. Over a hundred people started running out of the house from the left and right and the group stood there trying to figure out what to do. The party went from upbeat and careless to scary and frantic. Everything was spiraling out of control and the group held tightly together. They didn't know what was going to happen. This was a party gone wrong. "Richard...where are you..." Was all Kori said before she heard an ear piercing scream. 


End file.
